DC Prime: Action Comics
by DC Prime Universe
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Universe: Superman has a lot of tales under his belt, from his colossal battle with Doomsday, to a struggle with a world eater, to problems with a mere spacecraft that threatens the entire planet, now, with an all star roster of writers, this anthology book will show you the Man of Steel's greatest adventures!
1. Funeral For a Friend

**Action Comics #1**

**Funeral For a Friend By George Jones**

* * *

Sunlight came through the church windows and cast light upon the open casket. His lifeless body lay silent and still. The church was filled to the rafters with mournful onlookers. Outside of the church there stood thousands, all just normal people wishing to say goodbye. Inside, sat friends and foes alike, they all come to pay their final respects to the last son of Krypton. Lois Lane stood behind the altar, ready to say goodbye to her lover.

"I never actually thought this day would come, when you're married to a man who is supposedly invincible, you never envision you'd one day be speaking at his funeral. To the world, Clark was a hero, a savior, a god, a defender of justice and the American way. But to me Clark was more then that, to me Clark was a friend and a soul mate. Clark came to this world and all he ever wanted was to be was accepted. Clark was raised by simple but loving parents; he then flew the nest and came to Metropolis. But the big city didn't change him. Clark held on to the values that were instilled into him by his parents Martha and Jonathan Kent and that's the man I fell in love with. Clark would leave in the morning and save hundreds of people a day but he would always find the time to put his arm around me in the evening and ask me how my day had been. We all knew him by different names, whether it was Clark, Kal or just Superman, lets all agree to remember him as a friend."

Lois left the altar and went back to her seat; Lex Luthor took to the altar.

"Superman, the moment I heard that you had fallen, I didn't feel jubilant nor in any way happy. I felt empty and strangely hollow. Sherlock Holmes has Moriarty, the Yankees have the Red Sox and I had you. You were my equal and now you're no longer here. I hope you knew that even though we were constantly at each others throats, I always had the utmost respect for you. With your death, so dies a part of me too. A void will be left that shall never be filled. We were the greatest of foes and I loved you for it. Goodnight Superman, rest well. You deserve it."

A solo tear ran from Luther's eye and he made his way back to his seat. Batman took to the altar.

"I have only a few things to say. Of all the people I have encountered in my time, you were the most human. You were a good soldier, the best. Better than me, because you did what I never could. Instead of instilling fear, you instilled hope. You may have left us but your legacy never will. Of the things that I hold dearest to me, one of which, was being able to call you my friend. I rarely if ever told you that but I think you always knew. Goodbye my friend."

Batman placed his hand on the hulking chest of the Man of Steel as he walked past the casket and left the church. Wonder Woman was next to the altar.

"Kal, I always felt we had many similarities. We were both outsiders and had to learn our place among the humans. I found this initially difficult but your success in doing so inspired me. As a friend you had no faults, as a leader you had no faults. You led the Justice League without fear and always led with the utmost compassion for every single life form or species we as a team ever came across. I know I can speak on behalf of the remaining Justice League members whom you leave behind; you will be sadly missed as a leader and a friend. In accordance to the beliefs of my people, this isn't the end of your life; this is merely a new chapter. This is only goodbye for now, until we meet again Kal."

Next to say a few words at the altar was General Zod.

"Kal son of Jor-El, it brings me no shame in saying that you defeated me in battle many a time. I feel I am not unjust in saying that you brought honour to the name and the house of El. I shall never understand your compassion for these Earthlings however I can respect it. Your devotion to protect these Earth dwellers is admirable. You loyalty was unwavering and this loyalty brought about your downfall. I hope these people appreciate the sacrifices you made for them. You could have ruled them with an iron fist but instead you chose to love them. Kal-El I shall leave you now to rest."

Last to take to the altar was Kon-El AKA SuperBoy.

"I'm gunna miss you big guy. I guess I have some pretty big boots to fill. I only hope I make you proud and keep your legacy alive and kicking. From the time we did spend together, you taught me some good lessons on leadership, humanity and how not to screw up and for that I'm grateful. It's not hard to see from the people here today and the millions of people around the world who are mourning your passing, how much you meant, how much you inspire people to do the right thing. This world just isn't gunna be the same without you. Superman, you truly were the first and the greatest. Sleep tight buddy, I'm gunna miss you."


	2. End of Days

**Superman: The End of Days**

**By George Jones (Nightwing)**

* * *

**Krypton **

**The City Of Kandor**

Jor-El hurtled down the corridor that led to the council chambers. Beads of sweat began to form on his brow. The sound of his thumping footsteps echoed down the long and elaborately decorated corridor. Jor-El reached the council chamber door which was guarded by two burly soldiers.

"Councilor El"

The two soldiers nodded and moved to allow Jor-El through. The council chamber was a large room, with elegant statues of famous Kryptonian leaders of the past situated around the edges. In the center of the room sat a large oval table forged out of the finest Kryptonian marble. Around this table sat 12 council members, all seated on marble thrones. One seat was empty; this seat belonged to Jor-El. The council head Jul-Us glared over at the scientist.

"So Jor-El, late again I see."

"Krypton has days to live!"

"Ha-Ha! Nonsense, why do you interrupt us with such drivel?"

"Do not mock me Jul-Us, we can still save the people if only you listen to me!"

"You're delusional, leave these chambers…"

Councilor Zor-El interrupted his fellow councilor.

"No, let him speak"

All of the other Kryptonian councilor nodded their heads in agreement. Jor-El passed out copies of his findings to each council member.

"Thank you brother, my research followed the changes in seismic activity inside Krypton's core. The levels of such activity have been on a steady incline and previously I did not know why. Krypton has not experienced a planet quake in a millennia so something else is the cause of this strange core activity…" Jul-Us stood up. "So what is causing the activity?" "…Krypton is a host. There is something alive inside of her core! It's feeding off the energy of the planet. It's been growing in a vegetative state but the industrial mining facilities you insisted on installing have awoken it!" "You speak like a man who has lost all sense!" Zor-El was outraged and stood up, tipping his throne over as he did.

"How dare you speak about my Brother like that?!"

Jor-El gestured to his brother to calm down.

"Thank you Zor, please listen to me councilors. This 'Thing' is growing too large for Krypton. Soon it will be birthed fully and split Krypton in half. If we work together we can have the planet evacuated in days"

Jor-El's fellow council members look over to each other skeptically. Jul-Us looked around at his colleagues.

"So, we shall put it to a vote. That is fair Jor-El. Those of you who propose we evacuate the planet in accordance to Jor-El's findings raise your hands…"

Zor and Jor-El raised their hands.

"…and those who propose we stay as is, raise your hands…"

The rest of the council raised her hands.

"…Motion carried"

Jor-El erupted with anger.

"You fools! You have doomed us all!"

Jor-El stormed out of the room, followed by his brother.

The soldiers that guarded the council chamber doors again parted allowing the brothers to pass through. Jor and Zor walked side by side.

"Jor, do you really believe this to be true?"

"Yes brother, this is the end for Krypton"

"What about Kal and Kara?"

"We can still save them, go get Allura and bring her to my house as soon as you can"

* * *

**Later...**

**The House of El**

Zor-El and his Allura In-Zee who was carrying their baby daughter Kara approached the home of Jor-El. The large door opened and they entered to find Jor-El making adjusting to a small star-drive ship and his wife Lara-El holding her baby son Kal.  
Jor looked over to his brother Zor.

"Its ready and calibrated, bring Kara over here…"

Allura brought Kara over her brother in law. Jor-El pressed a button on the holographic control panel which opened up 2 hatches on the star-drive ship. There were two compartments, just large enough for a baby to lie in.

"…I know this is difficult but please put Kara inside here"

"Brother, where is she headed?"

"Kara and Kal will go to a planet named Earth. It is a primitive planet; I searched the galaxy maps and found this relativity remote planet. They will thrive there under the glare of a yellow sun…"

"A yellow sun? They will be gods"

"Yes"

"I take it, we stay here?"

"Yes brother, the Earth planet is light years away; there are only enough Kryptonian power crystals to power this small ship that far"

"I understand"

"I knew you would; please quickly Zor, there's not much time. We must hurry before the council sends someone to see where we are"

Allura placed Kara inside the compartment and kissed her daughters forehead. Zor placed his hand over his daughter small palm, a solo tear dropped onto her forehead.

Jor-El gestured to his wife, Lara placed young Kal into the other compartment and she also kissed his forehead. Jor-El leaned over and whispered into his son's ear.

"Kal, inspire them to greatness, make them better. I shall never see you grow into the great man I know you will be one day. Goodbye son"

Jor-El leaned back and closed the compartments from the holographic control panel. Both brothers embraced their wives as the roof of Jor's house began to open. The Kryptonians stood back as the rocket was raised out of the roof and into the air by a platform that rose from the floor. The rockets of the star-drive ship began to thrust with an almighty light, the rocket then lifted and raced into the air followed by a thick exhaust trail.

Days later

Jor, Lara, Zor and Allura stood side by side on the slopes of the Kandor mountain range looking down upon their doomed city. For the last couple of days the planet had experienced minor planet quakes. The dormant volcanoes erupted and the oceans churned up great waves that washed over large stretches of land.

The two brothers grasped their wives tightly in their arms as they began to feel the planet violently shake from under their feet. Monstrous cracks began to spread all over Krypton, sinking whole cities at a time. This was the end. Krypton split in half and it was born. The creature was born from the flames of the core. The creature spread into its full form as the debris of the once great planet was crashed all around it.

* * *

**The Present Day**  
**Planet Earth**  
**Washington D.C.**  
**The White House**

The president of the United States of America sat behind his desk, a NASA scientist was brought into the office led by two armed security guards.

"I was told you wanted to see me"

"Yes president, I'm not sure how to put this but there is something coming for Earth on a collision course. This thing came in range of our telescopes a week ago; we've never seen anything like this before. It kept altering its direction, this things the size of a plant and its hurtling through space. We thought it would past Earth by but last night and through this morning it stopped changing direction. It's heading straight for us. This could be the end of mankind as we know it president." "We're gunna need big blue…" Metropolis City Metropolis First National Bank "Everybody keep your hands on the floor! Nobody make so sudden movements! Nobody has to get hurt; we're here for the banks money, not yours!" The balaclava clad and M16 wielding criminal stood over the hostages whilst his partner filled up his bag with money from behind the counter.

"Right, that's all of this, lets go!"

The two men scuttled across the polished bank floor and out through the front door, their getaway driver was waiting for them. The two men jumped into the car. The car tires screeched as it sped off down the street.

"So whatcha grab?"

"Lets see, 45K in 100s, 2 Rolex's and 1 Diamond necklace"

"Nice"

"Hey! What the HELL!?"

The car began to vertically lift. The passengers of the car began to panic as they rose to the height of the Metropolis skyline. The whole of the roof was ripped off like a hot knife through butter, the criminals looked up in sheer amazement to see Superman carrying their car one handed.

"So, I guess you guys are new in town? Considering you attempted to rob a bank in broad day light with me around" A soft voice came from behind the man of steel. "Superman…" The man of tomorrow turned around to see his cousin Kara Zor-El aka Supergirl.

"…Superman, the president wants to see you"

"Right, okay. Just give me a sec with these guys"

Washington D.C.  
The White House

The president walked up and down the oval office, nervously awaiting the arrival of Superman. He was joined by two bodyguards and the NASA scientist.  
The oval office door sprang open and in walked the man of steel.

"I was told you wanted to see me president"

"Yes Superman…"

The president looked over to the NASA scientist.

"…Tell him what you told me"

Superman turned to the NASA scientist and he informed the big blue about the planet sized mass that was headed for Earth,

"I think me and Supergirl should catch this thing before it gets close to Earth, we have no idea what it is or how much of a threat it may pose to Earth"

The president nodded in agreement and in a blink of an eye Superman was gone and on his way to meet Supergirl.

Earths Exosphere

Superman and Supergirl flew side by side leaving the Earth behind them.

"Kal, how far out is this thing?"

"It's nearing Mercury, it shouldn't take us long to get there"

"I guess this is kinda the biggest thing we've come against"

"I suppose so Kara"

"Are you scared?"

"I can't afford to be scared, our planet is at stake"

"I am a little"

Superman reached his hand out, the two cousins flew hand in hand.

* * *

**The Space Surrounding Mercury**

Superman and Supergirl got in sight the creature. Its size was far greater then that of Mercury. Its eyes were a fiery red and they starred straight into the heart of Superman.  
Its behemoth sized mouth open, its thundering voice was almost deafening even to the two Kryptonians.

"I AM THE WORLD EATER! I DEVOUR PLANETS FOR THEIR INTELLIGENCE!"

Superman screamed at the top of his lungs, he didn't even know if the creature could hear him.

"You will go no further!"

"I WAS BORN FROM THE CORE OF A PLANET! THE PEOPLE OF KRYPTON DIED FOR MY BIRTH!"

Superman and Supergirl's eyes widened in pure shock, Superman felt a surge of anger come over his mind.

"I am born of Krypton! I AM A SON OF KRYPTON!"

Superman left Kara behind him and flew straight at the creature; its mouth was the size of a small plant. Superman at super speed flew directly into the mouth of the creature.

"NO! Clark!"

Supergirl held her face in her hands as tears began to stream from her eyes. Superman flew down inside the creature; he used his laser vision and super strength to punch his way through miles of tissue and organic fiber. The man of steel arrived at what appeared to be the creature's heart, Clark set upon destroying it. The heart was miles long in thickness and Superman plunged straight into it.

Kara Zor-El began to weep for her cousin. She didn't know if this was his end and the end of Earth. Kara was sent flying by the ripple effect of the explosion; Superman had destroyed the heart of the creature and caused the creature to explode from the inside. The destruction caused completely engulfed Mercury, causing it to split in half. The initial shock of the blast was over and Supergirl went into the destruction and debris to try and find the body of her cousin.

"KAL! KAL!"

Kara flew through miles of pure destruction and finally found the limp body of Superman. She grasped Kal with her arms and carried him away from the scene of devastation.

"Hold on Kal, just hold on, not much further to go!"

Supergirl continued to carry the lifeless body of Superman as she raced toward the sun. She eventually got there and held Kal up to the rays of the star. The man of steel began to splutter out bits of blood, his bloodshot eyes slowly opened as the rays of the yellow sun recharged the cells inside his body. Kal slowly regained control of his limbs and soon didn't need Supergirl's support to stay upright. Superman continued to spit out blood.

"Yes! You're alive! I knew you wouldn't give up!"

Superman looked up at his cousin as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"For our parents."


	3. Watching, Part 1

**Action Comics #3**

**"Watching" Part One**

**A few hundred miles from Earth, Space**

* * *

Superman floats in space, his arms spread out, relaxed, his eyes closed. The light of stars surrounds him, the Earth floating below him and he is in level with the moon. A glimpse of the Watchtower is seen, as well as the sparse regions of satellites, looking down at his adopted planet. The yellow on his suit glows in the sun, he absorbs the power, his body becoming stronger.

The man of steel opens his eyes and looks down on the Earth. Inspecting every man, woman and child. Every atom, every particle. Every building, every vehicle. Just watching, looking down at the ball of land and water, his vision even reaching to the core that's surrounded by layer after layer of magma. He seems focused though, focused on one thing beneath the surface. He watches every vibration, every motion, every slight jolt, he watches the tectonic plates.

Superman Narration:

I don't know what I love most about space. I feel so privileged. Over 7 billion people on Earth can only dream of the wonders I can see. I can experience. It's always expanding, stars are born and die and the light only reaches us years after it happens. It's wonderful. It changes your whole perspective, shows how tiny we really are. I love space. Whether it be the glimmers of light in the deep darkness, the only place where you can find complete silence, where you feel weightless.

* * *

**A few days earlier...**

**Metropolis**

In the centre of Metropolis, people cower behind their cars as Superman blocks a punch from a gigantic mechanised robot. Superman punches it, it flies back into a truck, the driver runs out, scared. The robot tries to punch him again, he dodges it and punches its face area. Superman uses his X-Ray vision, and sees a man inside who controls the robot.

Superman Narration:

Okay, have to be careful now.

Superman targets the abdomen area, zooming at it, causing a shockwave as he collides. The robot is blown back, but then charges at Superman, both of their fists hitting each other and creating a crater in the middle of the road. Superman gets close, clawing at the abdomen area, pulling off metal plating and revealing complicated wiring. He reaches into the wiring with brute strength, pulling at the wires and tearing them.

The robot jitters for a second, but then returns to full motion. Superman constantly pulls and tears wires, his arms moving at seven hundred miles-per-hour. The robot freezes, only its arm swinging and swatting at the man of steel. He then again uses his x-ray vision, finding the controller in the upper chest area, with his head in the head-area. Superman rips the neck area, pulling off the helmet-like head.

The pilot doesn't get a second to react, as Superman throws a quick punch to the face, rendering the pilot unconscious. The robot sways and drops like a dead rat, creating a large thud sound and digging a small hole where the back falls.

Superman: That'll be all from you.

Superman approaches the truck driver, who cowers behind a car out of fear. Superman smiles, the man rises, calmed.

Superman: Sorry about the truck.

Superman takes a sum of money from his boot, giving it to the truck driver.

Superman: I hope that's enough.

Truck Driver: Uhh... thanks.

The press spread like an infection, but then quarter Superman, hoarding him with microphones and questions. Superman tries to answer all of the questions he can, but his voice is lost in the storm.

Superman: Well, uh, sorry, uh, one at a...

Among the reporters, Lois Lane has her hand reaching out of the tidal wave of cameras. Superman looks at Lois and nods. She leaves the crowd, smiling. The man of steel crouches, and lifts off, propelled into the air. The reporters are blown back, some have their microphones blown out of their hands.

* * *

**LexCorp Tower, a few hours later...**

Lex Luthor sits behind a desk, wearing some tacky clothes that are covered in oil, goggles rest on his forehead. He seems to be drawing some blueprints, until he hears a tap at the window. He rises and smiles, approaching the window. Superman floats on the other side until Lex Luthor opens the ear-piercingly creaking window, Superman stepping into the room.

Superman: You've really got to fix that.

Lex: It's not that bad.

Superman: You don't have super-hearing.

Lex: Here's an idea-! Use the door

Superman: About that robot suit from earlier, have you got anything?

Lex: Actually, yes.

They walk past fantastical creations, some alien, some man-made until reaching the robotic suit. It's connected to the wall with wires dangling down from every section, slightly damaged.

Lex: You didn't leave it in the best condition but I was able to salvage most of it.

Superman: So, what did you find?

Lex: It's not of human origin, I can tell you that. I've been asking Waller to let me take a blood sample from the pilot but she hasn't given it the "okay". Did he look human?

Superman: Yes.

Lex: Did you take a look at his organs?

Superman: I don't just look at people's organs, Lex.

Lex: A man in a giant suit of armour starts causing trouble. Now, the suit of armour isn't like anything I've ever seen so it could be alien, I use my X-ray vision to see if the pilot is of this world.

Superman: You wouldn't do that in the moment.

Lex: Of course I would.

Superman: Not when you have a gigantic metal hand slapping you around.

Lex: But that won't hurt someone like you.

Superman: You'd be surprised.

Lex: Then I can't imagine what it must have felt like when that mercenary shot your eye.

Superman: Like a mercenary shooting me in the eye.

* * *

**Cadmus Base, Washington D.C.**

The pilot sits, wearing orange prison-clothes, his ginger hair covering his face. Bruises cover him, especially around the face area, Superman's knuckles having made a large stitched gash on his forehead. He sits in a questioning room, a one sided window looking into it and a steel table in the middle of the room, a door lays to the side, reinforced steel, automatic locks. Amanda Waller walks through it, wearing a purple suit, she goes to sit at the table.

Waller: Good evening, I hope you've enjoyed your stay.

Pilot: The food's terrible.

Waller: You won't have to endure our "terrible food" much longer if you answer a few questions.

Pilot: I'll be getting out of here anyway.

Waller: That suit you were wearing, impressive. However, some of the elements used don't even exist on the periodic table, so we came to the conclusion that it is of alien origin. Correct?

Pilot: Fine... correct.

Waller: Good. Now, what were you doing terrorising Metropolis?

Pilot: Those people were getting in the way of my job, so I tossed them.

Waller:...and then you ran into Superman, I presume.

Pilot: More like ran into his fist.

Waller: What is your "job"?

Pilot: It doesn't matter, your world will end in a couple of months.

Waller: Why? We have no grudges with any planets or extra-terrestrial races that we know of.

Pilot: It's not a grudge... no. It's business.

Poor Richard's, Metropolis

Clark Kent and Lois lane sit at the bar in a the typically golden drinking house. Clark sits, slouched, his glasses down to his nose before they're pushed up. His overcoat is on his stool, a grey waistcoat and white shirt under it, with a slightly messy tie. Lois Lane sits next to him, she sits with her back more straight, more on edge. She pays attention to everything in the bar, her eyes always darting around it.

Lois: I'm sorry if I seem... distracted, Smallville, it's just... writer's instinct.

Clark: It's alright... most women can't bear to look at me.

Lois laughs, they move closer to each other.

Clark: I've been thinking, I've been a bit... distant.

Lois: We both have been, really.

Clark: But I want us to spend more time...

At the worst possible moment, Clark's mobile phone starts to ring, and Clark instantly leaps after it, searching his overcoat and finally finding the small device that constantly blinks with light. It's Clark's "workplace" phone, for "work" business only.

Lois: I thought you had a Blackber...

Clark: Hi, Jim.

Lex: I was running the software on the suit and I found that it was letting out a secure signal.

Clark: What? Why tap into it on the radio?

Lex: Well, like I said, it's a secure signal.

Clark: Where is it going?

Lex: To a recently deployed satellite called "Commercial". This is where it gets interesting, "Commercial" was made to send signals out into deep space to find lost spacecrafts and it was funded by a one Jim Sherman. I researched Jim Sherman and found out that his millions are built upon a lie. Any recorded information about Sherman starts a few months before "Commercial" was deployed and just when "Commercial" was put in production.

Clark: So, you're thinking invasion?

Lex: Can't be too careful these days. I asked Waller to send some agents but she declined. But, she did get an interview from the pilot. He's confirmed to be alien, he said and I quote, "your world will end in a couple of months".

Clark: What are we going to do about the satellite?

Lex: I'm trying to hack into the "Commercial" but it's firewalled too the extent. If I can't hack something, extra-terrestrial intervention is the only explanation. I'll tell you if I get something.

Clark hangs up, Lois looks at him with confusion.

Clark: Geeky...videogame...RPG stuff.

Lois nods.

* * *

**A few days later**

Superman continues to float just above the atmosphere of the Earth, his arms spread. He's fallen asleep, dousing himself in solar energy, the power being absorbed. Everything is peaceful. But... a sudden jolt. Space has been warped and the stars and galaxies have bent to a pointed shape, the edge of the pointed shape looking metallic.

Superman swiftly awakens, being thrust back towards the atmosphere of earth, Superman's view of space turns into a moon-sized spaceship, decorating with the patterns of stars and galaxies. He looks to his side, satellites are being pushed back into the atmosphere of Earth, they're burning up, affected by the abnormal space-like fold.

Superman is still being pushed back, trying to touch the colossal piece of nothingness that is pushing him back. It feels like metal, but not any type of metal he has felt before. It's much more smooth, hard, he recognises the touch. It's the same material of the metal of the robot suit he had fought a few days earlier. A ringtone is heard in his right ear, then the voice of Lex Luthor.

Lex: Commercial was sending a signal somewhere, but then it just vanished.

Superman: I think I know why.

Lex: It was sending a signal off to somewhere just above the atmosphere of the Earth, then Commercial just vanished.

Superman: It was destroyed.

Lex: By you?

Superman: By something, I don't know what.

The metallic area at the edge of the spaceship starts extending, lights poke out of the once space-like area, revealing a gigantic spaceship, big enough to house a country-full of people. It's silver, colossal blue thrusters at the very back, it still pushes Superman.

Lex: (Shouts) Are you seeing what I'm seeing?

Superman: I'm being pushed into atmosphere by it.

Superman continues to try to push the large spaceship, looking more like a space-station. He pushes and pushes, but the mere force of the spaceship is too much for him and he is pushed back into atmosphere.

Superman: NYARRGH!

Superman is falling, falling. Gravity instantly starts to take effect. The sound barrier is instantly broken, Superman almost paralysed, almost as if he's in shock, he's still conscious but struggles to move.

Superman Narration:

I'm falling, falling. I wonder when I'll burn up. It won't hurt me of course, won't make a mark on my costume. This is where people would usually think they were going to die. I know I'm not going to die, I'm just going to fall and get right back up again. Wait... the fall.

The landing. My mass and weight is 1000 times the size of a regular spacecraft, I'm plummeting down to Earth, I've already broken the sound barrier. Think quick Clark. If I land in somewhere populated, I'll kill potentially thousands of people. Come on Clark, pull up.

Clark tries to move, only his face being able to slightly move, his eyes squinting, his face scowling, using all of his power. He starts to burn up, not only conventional atmospheric fire, but solar energy leaking from his body, catching fire.

Superman Narration:

No. Solar powered. Potentially nuclear. Even worse, it'll kill thousands more. COME ON CLARK! PULL UP!

He manages to move his left foot, then right, then all of his limbs able to move, but his flight hasn't caught up with him yet. He looks below him, nothing but clouds and planes but not too far away stands a city. Superman in knowing this, instantly tries harder.

Superman Narration:

C'MON!

Superman finally is able to stop falling, gaining back his ability to fly. The small remains of the fallen satellites drop past him, being decimated by the atmospheric heat. He uses his super-vision, looking out to the depths of space, looking at the magnificent spaceship that had paralysed him.

Fumes come off his suit, his face scowling, his eyes angry. His cape is still on fire, but the flames damaging nothing as it flows in the wind behind him. Instantly, he shoots into the air, heading back towards the spaceship.

Superman Narration:

Well, I know what I don't like about space. That.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	4. Watching, Part 2

**Action Comics Issue Four**

"**Watching" Part Two**

**By JoeyJoell**

* * *

**DAY ONE**

**Daily Planet Building, Metropolis**

Mayhem and anarchy rules in the newsroom as people rush past each other to their desks, instantly sitting down and typing rapidly. Perry White seems to be having a meltdown, his hair messy, completely bewildered and trying to keep control of his staff.

Perry: Okay. Okay, people. I'm sure you've already heard this on the news-

**MCN News set, Metropolis**

Newscaster, Snapper Carr instantly leaps into his chair, almost knocking over the green screen behind him, he spills his coffee, halfway through putting on his tie and his jacket.

Snapper: Snap... you know who I am... with breaking news, reporting on an unusual phenomenon just above the atmosphere of the Earth. A large, and I mean LARGE, spaceship has appeared just above Earth. It looks to be just above a quarter of the size of the Earth and... more BREAKING NEWS... it has crossed the moon's orbit and it doesn't look to be moving, what is that going...? Even more BREAKING NEWS... it has knocked Superman out of the sky, Superman is now plummeting down through the Earth's atmosphere. The spaceship does not seem to be trying to make any form of contact or trying any aggression, so far but... BREAKING NEWS, Superman is going up to it. He is going up to face the spaceship.

**Earth's atmosphere**

Superman is shooting up into the air, his flight a tad more rocky than usual, his solar energy already used up in the break from the fall. However, he flies at the speed of a comet, almost reaching space but suddenly finding himself breaking into a coughing fit.

Lex (on communicator): What the hell is going on up there?

Superman: *cough* I... I... I can't breathe.

Lex: Okay, you must've used most of your yellow sun energy up, you need oxygen. How far are you from Earth?

Superman: *cough* I... I'm too *cough* weak... *cough*

Superman swoons and drops, fainting with no-one there to catch him, he can't stop falling, not even being able to think. Blood flows from his mouth, his nose, his eyes, the gaps between his fingernails.

Lex: Blue... big blue... talk to me.

Superman: I...

Superman is now completely unconscious, everything blacking out but the feeling of falling failing to deplete.

Lex: SUPERMAN!

**DAY THREE**

**Cadmus Secret Hospital, Unknown Location**

In a cold sweat, a swift breath, Clark wakes up, his eyes opening. Needles are shot in his arm and the constant beep of the heart monitor pierces his ear, the otherwise regular light blinding him, burning him. His costume is folded next to him and he notices a yellow tube that is connected to one of the wires that leads to his chest. The bed he lays on is reinforced, thick steel round objects that are similar to handcuffs bound him to the bed. The door clicks open, the simple sound burning the hero's head but it sooths, Clark getting used to his super-hearing again. Lex Luthor walks through the door in a black suit, Clark seeing a slightly muscled skeleton instead of his friend. Again, like his hearing, he settles, the true image of Lex appearing in his eyes.

Lex: Hi.

Clark: What happened? I fell... oh, god. Did I... did I hurt anyone?

Lex: No, you landed in the middle of the Atlantic ocean.

Clark: Then how did you find me?

Lex: When you landed you caused a worldwide shockwave, it didn't affect anyone but it wasn't hard to find the source. Besides, you floated like an inflatable toy. What the hell happened back there?

Clark: I don't know... I couldn't move... my powers weren't working.

Lex: I can see.

Clark:...the thing! The thing in the sky, what happened?

Lex: We found it to be a giant spaceship, around a quarter of the size of the Earth. As of yet, it's still there and it hasn't done anything.

Clark looks puzzled.

Lex: It hasn't moved, hasn't tried to make contact with us, it hasn't done anything.

Clark: YOUR LEAD... Jim Sherman.

Lex: Don't worry, we're not finished with him. I'm doing a bit of... well, lets just call it, off the books investigation. I'm holding a fundraiser at my mansion today, he'll be there.

Clark tries to lift his arm, it's still bound to the bed.

Lex: No. You're not getting out of here for a while, you're not strong enough. You can't even absorb yellow solar energy by yourself.

Lex looks at the yellow tube, Clark, in noticing this looks at it too.

Lex: I'll say... around a month.

Clark: I do have a life outside this, y'know.

Lex: What? I thought you just wore pyjamas all day and saved cats from trees.

**Metropolis Children's Fundraiser, Luthor Mansion**

A golden room full of aristocrats and conmen drink and dance to "raise funds" for the children's hospital of Metropolis. Lex Luthor makes his way down the stairs to the party, poker tables and alcohol surround, he seems to fit right in but he's thinking differently. Mercy stands behind him, she's tall, wears a beautiful black dress and seems uncomfortable in it. Her face red with embarrassment.

Mercy: How're we going to find him in **THIS**?

Lex: I've got access to all of the cameras, Mercy. Why do you think I'd offer to hold it in my home?

Mercy: Yeah, well, there's going to be a lot of cleaning up to do.

Lex: Please. These people will rub a stain on their shirt until their fingers bleed.

Mercy: True.

Lex passes Mercy a small box, she opens and they both put a small contact lense on their left eye, which is connected to all of the cameras in the room.

Mercy: Split up?

Lex: Yes.

Weaving himself through the party, Lex passes a mass amount of people, all men dressed in the seemingly same black tuxedo, while the women wear over-expensive dresses, colours according to what is in vogue.

Mercy: (communicator) Got him?

Lex: No luck so far. If you find him, stall him until I'm able to get to him.

Mercy: Okay.

While walking, Lex bumps into a tall man, his face awkwardly pale and his hair thin, Lex almost seeing the tiny holes in his scalp. Eyes glassy, almost painted white and a plastic-like colour to his lips. He turns, leaving Lex to say something for a split second.

Lex: Got him... Oh, uh, sorry... Mr. Sherman.

Sherman: Lex. Man of the hour. Call me Jim.

Lex goes to shake Sherman's hand, who looks confused at first but then goes to.

Lex: I heard that the "Commercial" went down in that spaceship-thing.

Sherman: Yeah. But... y'know with the end of one miracle comes another.

Lex: Miracle?

Sherman: Aliens that don't invade.

They both laugh.

Lex: What was the purpose of that satellite?

Sherman: It was never going to work. It was supposed to find lost spacecrafts that drifted off and use a magnet signal to attract them back home. I'm not going to make another.

Lex: Never lose hope, Jim. Maybe the next "Commercial" can find the first one.

Jim: Or at least what's left of it.

Lex: Hey, Jim. Wanna go outside for some air?

**DAY SEVEN**

**MCN News set, Metropolis**

Snapper Carr, a bit less flustered and rushed sits in the middle of the news room, the green screen not unintentionally ruined this time.

Snapper: It has been seven days since the unknown spacecraft appeared just above our atmosphere, watching us below it. In the Earth's orbit of the Sun, it has moved with us, however, it is only a matter of time until the moon collides into this spacecraft. As of today, the spacecraft still has not made any effort to communicate and has not responded to us. The president has commissioned a launch into space to get a closer look at the spacecraft, however, we will not be getting close to the su-

A slight rumble is heard, the lights flicker and the table shakes. Snapper seems to be scared for a moment, but then continues to talk.

Snapper:...however, we will not be getting close to the surface of the-

Snapper is thrown off his feet, the table thrusts back, filming equipment dropping, people screaming, the green screen falls down. The sound of glass shattering surrounds the room as the building starts to shake and fall. Snapper's limp, unconscious body slides down the turning surface of the building. Suddenly, the building stops, still slanted, presumably balancing on the side of another building that continues to stand.

Snapper: EARTHQUAKE! EARTHQUAKE!

**Cadmus secret Hospital, Unknown Location**

Clark lies in his bed, his arms unbound from the steel trap they were in before, his body weakened still, thinner than usual and covered in scars. The windows are wide open, blinds up, as much sunlight seeping into the room as possible, while his Superman suit sits, folded on a chair next to his bed. A faint scream is heard, but then almost cataclysmic clashing and falling, nothing but a slight wobble to a normal human, however it seems to be growing louder. Louder. Louder. With enough time he can feel it, the bed shaking slightly. Creaking, the door opens as a young nurse slowly walks through, almost oblivious to the rising shiver.

Superman Narration:

Normally, it's minor shaking, and then a sudden jolt turns it into carnage, a devastating earthquake. I can feel the plates moving, see them, hear them, the shockwaves hitting me, yes, they're moving. The moving is growing, growing, I'm awaiting the jolt. No. It's going to her. Split second to react until the earthquake takes full effect. Come on, Clark.

Clark moves, breaking the sound barrier instantly and entering a type of temporary suspended motion, quickly putting on his suit and grabbing the young nurse, pulling her back. Cracks begin to form on the wall, until it gives and falls, Superman saving her within half a second. Suspended motion ends, dust flying into the air as half of the building begins to cave in on itself, the screams of innocents magnified by Superman's ears. Suddenly, he drops to his knees, his nose bleeding.

Nurse: The yellow sun energy, you're not ready to use your...

Superman: Ma'am, if I don't try, everybody in this building is dead. We've got about two minutes until it falls. I want you to evacuate as many people as you can.

Nurse: Yes sir.

The Nurse begins to run into the shadows, while Superman makes his way to his feet, groaning.

Superman Narration:

What is happening to me?

The Man of Steel spits blood, running into the collapsing building as it begins to tilt. Footsteps, people rushing and running down the stairs, screaming as Superman shows them to the exit. He turns and checks every room on the floor, rubble falling from above. Empty. Heading up, a split in the corner of the building is seen, the tilting point that will soon collapse. H

e tries to enter super-speed, his body rejects, causing cramps on his back that knock him against a wall. Making his way up the stairs, he tries to ignore the immense pain and focus on the screams, but even his enhanced senses were dimming, turning the screams into faint whispers. Reaching the top, a pile of rubble stands before a door, a group of nurses on the other side, trying to destroy the windows and climb out.

Mustering all of his strength, the last son of krypton starts pulling away at the rubble, throwing it to one side and breaking in through the door, the nurses instantly pouring out of the doorway. One last time, he uses his X-ray vision, the building is clear. Finding no way to get out of the collapsing building, he finds a window on the side and launches himself through it, his body rejecting flight and sending him plummeting to the ground, creating a large crater as he does, burying himself in concrete.

His final sight before he passes out, the building collapsing and falling on top of the small hole he dug for himself, however, a glimmer of hope is found with the civilians he saved standing clear, unharmed.

**Meanwhile, under LexCorp Tower**

Lex Luthor stands to the side of a small room under LexCorp tower, the effects of the earthquake still rattling the room but not enough to cause any carnage. A bright light hangs from the ceiling in the middle, a man whose face is shadowed tied to a chair under it. To Lex's side, mercy, in a black suit, her hair tied to a bun and a black cap, similar to a police cap, resting on her head. She sharpens a knife as Lex rolls up his sleeves. A phone call is heard, Amanda Waller. Lex picks it up and puts it to his ear.

Waller (phone): The pilot of the exo-suit. He was beamed up the second the earthquake happened.

Lex: Uh, huh.

Waller: Well, your lead, Jim Sherman also disappeared a few days ago, do you think he did the same?

Lex: Probably.

Lex Turns and lifts his captive's head, Jim Sherman. Sherman's face is bruised, cut, a bloody nose and a black eye.

Waller: I want files, documents on everything that Sherman was working on.

Lex: As you wish.

Lex puts the phone down.

Lex: So, Mr. "Sherman", would you mind explaining to us one more time what the commercial was really used for?

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	5. Watching, Part 3

**Action Comics Issue Five**

"**Watching" Part Three**

**By JoeyJoell**

* * *

**DAY SEVEN**

**Washington D.C City Street, the debris of a Cadmus Secret Hospital**

Thud. Thud. Thud. A hand reaches from the ashes and debris of a collapsed building, energy being emitted from it, then fumes, then fire. The arm begins to reach, showing a torn blue sleeve, slightly burned. Black burn marks begin to build as the rest of the body begins to rise, revealing Superman, bleeding from his forehead, his cape tattered and torn, bruises and cuts covering most of his arm. He looks up toward the sun, closing his eyes and launching himself into the air, causing an incredible shockwave. Rising above the clouds, he breaks the sound barrier, everything dispersing as he passes it, the skin on his face rippling. He gets to a certain point, just about to break atmosphere, and just stops. Spreading his arms out, closing his eyes, peace.

* * *

**Daily Planet Building**

The surface begins to rumble as everything begins to shoot into the air, people lifted from their chairs and hitting walls, the building tilting as it begins to fall on its side. Lois Lane grabs a fire axe, penetrating the floor and clasping onto it, hanging as the windows begin to shatter below her, people falling out of the building. She looks up, Jimmy Olsen sliding towards her, she grabs his hand, saving both of their lives. The axe begins to scrape the floor, cutting a line and slowly causing the two to slide down the now wall-like floor. Screaming is heard, then suddenly silenced, Lois thinks the worst but she then sees a red and blue blur swiftly catching all of the falling Daily Planet Workers. Suddenly, the building's falling comes to a halt. It starts to push itself back up, back to standing straight. Lois and Jimmy stand, astounded. At the shattered window floats Superman, wearing a fresh new costume, smiling.

Lois: Where've you been all this time!?

Superman: ...on a fishing trip!

Jimmy leaps for his camera, which had been stuck by the strap on a broken piece of wood, and constantly takes photographs of Superman, who flies away almost at the speed of light, never giving Jimmy a good shot.

Jimmy: Well, Clark's lucky he's in Thailand.

Lois: Maybe not.

They both look to a TV screen, Snapper Carr sitting in an almost demolished news set, the camera lense fuzzy.

Snapper (TV): Reports are coming in from all over the world, reports showing that this may have been a worldwide earthquake.

Jimmy: Worldwide? Y'think this has something to do with that spaceship up in the sky?

Perry lifts himself from a pile of rubble, almost untouched.

Perry: Great Caesar's ghost, what the hell was that!?

Jimmy: Earthquake, chief.

Perry: Earthquake!? Lane I want you on this right now! Earthquake or not, the Gazette aren't beating us to it like they did that goddamn spaceship!

Lois: Chief, we almost di...!

Perry: RIGHT. NOW.

* * *

**DAY EIGHT**

**Cadmus Underground Bunker, Washington**

Amanda Waller, Lex Luthor and the President stand around a table in a room filled with red lights, a sign on the door that reads "unauthorised inhabitants of this room will be shot immediately", with an arrow pointing to a small turret in the top left corner of the room.

Waller: Mr. President, our captive, the pilot from the Metropolis attack disappeared at the time of the earthquake.

President: How does he get out of one of the most guarded military facilities in the world?

Lex: A type of high-tech beaming device, probably planted in his clothes, under his skin or the spacecraft had already locked onto him. I have a science team scanning for particle footsteps.

Waller: But there's something else, Luthor's lead, Jim Sherman also disappeared a few days prior to the earthquake.

President: Can we absolutely confirm that these people are involved with the spacecraft?

Waller: Yes.

President: Can we ABSOLUTELY confirm that the earthquake was tied with the spacecraft?

Waller: We're not sure as of yet.

President: How about Superman, is there any way we can get him up there?

Lex: Superman is missing in action.

President: What?

Lex: The secret hospital we put him in was destroyed in the earthquake, for all we know, he's dead under the rubble.

?: Not dead enough.

Superman enters the room, the turret firing at him until he uses his heat vision to destroy it.

Superman: ...and I can't get up close to it. The slightest touch will weaken me.

Lex: Back in action?

Superman: Permanently.

Lex: I don't know how we're going to find out what caused the earthquake, but I know how we might be able to blow it out of the sky. The amount of solar energy coming to Earth is decreasing.

Waller: ...and that matters, why?

Lex: Because that's what the ship runs on, solar energy. When we found Superman, all of the yellow sun energy had been extracted from you, and the solar energy that comes to us is decreasing. That spacecraft is a solar energy leech.

Superman: That's the reason it's in the orbit of the moon, because the moon reflects the light from the sun.

Lex: We need to cut the solar energy away from that ship, or at least find a way to shut off all of the energy absorbents.

* * *

**An hour later, the temporary Daily Planet building, Metropolis**

Clark Kent is greeted with a warm welcome as Lois rushes to kiss him, embracing him for a few seconds but then realising that the whole work crowd is watching them. Red begins to grow on her cheeks as she smiles embarrassingly.

Lois: Uh... how was Thailand, Smallville?

Clark: Great, really relaxing... uhh, really... good.

Lois lets go, Jimmy running over to Clark.

Jimmy: Clark, glad you're back!

Clark: Glad to be back, Jim.

Perry White trudges past, his arm in a bandage, his face covered in band aids, he glares at Clark, who in reaction's eyes widen.

Perry: Kent.

Clark: Mr. White.

Perry: Glad to have you back, son. So, did you feel any earthquakes while you were there?

Clark: Uh, yes, actually.

Perry: Then write about it. It'd be nice to see an international story from someone who was actually there.

Clark: Actually, it was only a slight...

Perry: Exaggerate it, boyo.

* * *

**A few hours later, under LexCorp Tower**

The broken, beaten, barely alive body of Jim Sherman sleeps on a wonky chair, a blisteringly bright light shining above him, glaring, judging, sometimes reaching for him. Mercy stands to the side, almost growling at him, an apron hanged from her neck, covered in blood. Her beautiful green eyes are a curse to Sherman, a fearsome sign of death.

Sherman: *cough* when are you going to kill me?

Mercy: When you've spilled the beans.

Sherman: I've told you everything, everything I know about the ship...!

Luthor: Except for how to blow it out of the sky!

Sherman: CHRISHACT, you Luthor! You're CHRISHACNIG insane!

Luthor: I just want to save my planet, do you understand me!?

Sherman: I will not kill millions of people! It's not going to happen!

Luthor: But you'll kill billions, won't you? Billions of innocents, just because they're not from your world!

Sherman: My people aren't from your world!

Luthor: Your people are threatening to kill my people! Your people are going to watch MY WORLD go into flames for nothing! How dare you try to judge me from protecting my world!

Luthor pulls a knife from seemingly out of nowhere, ready to stab Sherman until a hand grabs him from behind. It seems to come with a sudden gasp of wind, and then somebody appearing from out of the blue. Superman.

Superman: What are you thinking, Lex!

Sherman: Please... help me.

Luthor: Shut up!

Superman: What do you think you're doing, Lex?

Luthor: Saving the planet!

Superman: By killing this man!?

Luthor: He's a dead end.

Mercy pulls a gun, Superman instantly melting the barrel with his heat vision.

Superman: Let him go, Lex! I want to save this planet as much as you do, but torturing this man won't help!

Luthor: He's not even a man, he's the alien scum that I swear I will wipe off the face of the goddamn universe!

Superman punches Lex within a second of finishing that sentence, Lex's nose being hit by a train and instantly bursting with blood.

Superman: I'm sorry.

Lex: No... I'm sorry. I took it too far. You're right, we should let him go.

Superman: What about Cadmus?

Lex: As soon as his face is seen anywhere, they'll pick him up and question him.

Superman: Okay.

* * *

**Just outside LexCorp Tower, Metropolis**

Lex opens a back door in LexCorp Tower, bringing Jim Sherman out of the building, with a bag on his head, he removed the bag and sets him free. Instantly, Sherman runs out into the daylight, disappearing into thin air as he does. A beam of energy is shot into the sky, the clouds parting for it and Sherman gone.

Lex: Son of a...

* * *

**DAY NINE**

**LexCorp Tower, Lex Luthor's office**

A knock is heard on glass as Lex tries to carry on with his work, ignoring it, trying to forget that the window behind him exists. His nose is half covered with a band aid, blood dripping from it every couple of minutes or so. Another knock. He considers turning, but still ignores.

?: Y'know, you can't keep ignoring me forever.

Lex pauses, not knowing what to type in on his keyboard. Another knock. He gives in and turns to the man of steel, floating through the gigantic man-sized window. He tries to smile, give Lex a happy face. Lex turning back, not knowing what to do.

Superman: Lex, listen to me. At least tell me what he told you.

Lex walks to the window, opening it, the squeak gone.

Superman: Well, you fixed that squeak at the window.

Lex: I'm sorry about yesterday, I was out of line.

Superman: I was the one that punched you, Lex.

Lex:...and broke my nose in the process. It still kills.

Superman: What happened to Sherman?

Lex: Scotty beamed him up. It doesn't matter, I have all the information I need, well, except one detail.

Superman: That detail?

Lex: How to blow that thing out of the sky.

Superman: Lex, you know that's not the right thing to do.

Lex: Morally? No. To save the planet? Yes. It is. You've had to make that hard call before, I'm doing what is necessary, for all of our sakes.

Superman: Ok, let's not talk about this right now. What did he tell you?

Lex: The ship uses electromagnetic waves to attract each tectonic plate to the nearest one, causing a worldwide earthquake.

Superman: Did he tell you about why they're there, why they want to...?

Lex: No. He refused. Anyway, every earthquake, the electromagnetic waves get stronger, which means...

Superman: The earthquake gets stronger.

Lex: It's going to get to a point where it destroys the world.

Superman: Electromagnetic waves aren't easy to control, to target at one specific place.

Lex: There's probably a signal point already on Earth, it tells the wave where to go.

Superman: Any idea of what that is?

Lex: No. Not as of yet.

Superman: Ok. Don't feel too bad about what happened yesterday, Lex.

Lex: Neither should you... nose-breaker.

Superman smiles, putting his hand out and Lex shaking it, Lex smirking and Superman soaring out of the window, Lex closing the door behind him. Almost instantly, Lex's face shifts, the smirk becomes blank, his eyes soulless, almost angry in a sort of way. Mercy makes her way into his office, giggling a bit.

Mercy: Well, that was an Oscar winning performance.

Luthor chuckles, walking into the next room, which seems to be a conference room. A gigantic window staring out into the golden Metropolis skyline sits to the side, while a mammoth of a woman, Amanda Waller sits at a table in the conference room, a face stone cold.

Luthor: Waller.

Waller: Luthor, you know, the President crossed a lot of lines and cut some ties to let you do... your business with Sherman. I hope you have something good.

Luthor: Yes I do, Waller.

Waller: Go ahead,

Luthor: I know how to save this world.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
